craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witches of the Creek
The "Witches" of the Creek are a same-sex couple made up of two outsider teens named Tabitha and Courtney. They come to the creek at night and were introduced in the tenth episode of season one, "The Curse". They are not actually witches, just thought of as witches because of their taste in clothes and interests in various parts of different gothic subcultures. However, they make no effort to correct the misconception and enjoy playing along with it to mess with kids younger than them, like Craig and his friends. Appearance(s) * Tabitha is a scrawny pale kid with bleach blonde and dyed black hair kept in space buns. She wears three piercings in her right ear, two piercings in her left ear, black nail polish on her fingernails, a choker necklace with a crescent moon on it, a gray and over-sized t-shirt with a design of an eye on its side with two pupils and red irises, a mesh top that turns into fingerless gloves worn underneath, matching bracelets on both of her arms, and big black boots with lots of buckles on them. She has black pupils and very pale eyebrows. She is voiced by Karen Kilgariff. * Courtney is a bit tanner than Tabitha, with a taller and bulkier body type. She is seen with three piercings in each of her ears, nose ring on the left side of her nose, an over-sized brown coat with what appears to be an x-men logo on a side of each of her arms, a white crop top, green shorts with a big black belt, fingerless gloves, black sheer tights, a black zig-zag line on her neck (that is most likely a choker) and black sneakers with different colored laces. She has shiny black hair, with her bangs and two strips of hair framing her face dyed neon green. She is voiced by Georgia Hardstark. They also both wear lots of eyeliner and the same dark shade of eyeshadow. Personality Tabitha is mischievous, temperamental, and macabre, while Courtney appears to be the more empathetic and sensible of the two. This means that it's often Courtney's job to reign in Tabitha when she's being too mean or ridiculous. Though, Tabitha is capable of knowing where to draw the line when her behavior goes too far with others. They both take delight in rejecting what’s normal and hating most things and people. However, it’s implied in the episode “The Haunted Dollhouse” that this gets in the way of them finding stuff to do for fun, which is also why they’re so willing to mess with Craig and his friends. It's also revealed in "The Curse" that Tabitha faces the problem of having to decide whether or not she should go to college next year, because if she does, that means she'll be forced to see Courtney significantly less. Another stress point they both face is Tabitha's dad, a strict man who pressures Tabitha to do well in school and go to college, and doesn't know that they go to the creek at night. Appearances *The Curse (debut) *Vulture's Nest (cameo) *The Last Kid in the Creek *The Haunted Dollhouse Trivia * In "The Haunted Dollhouse", we see Tabitha and Courtney kiss, proving once and for all that they are in a canon romantic relationship. * Courtney works at a smoothie shop to save money so she can buy a hearse as her first car. Category:Secondary characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Characters who are friends with Craig, Kelsey, and J.P. Category:Characters who are friends of Kelsey and J.P.